Halo 3: Original Soundtrack
Released in 2007, the Halo 3: Original Soundtrack composed and produced by Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori is a two-disc set much like the Halo 2: Original Soundtrack. The Halo 3: Original Soundtrack was released in one set rather than separate volumes like its predecessor. The Halo 2: "OST" deviated from the Halo 2: Original Soundtrack, and reverted back to the structure used in the Halo: Original Soundtrack. Comprised of melodies, chants, and trumpets, the Halo 3: Original Soundtrack is broken up into chapters which correspond to in-game levels. Disc one is broken up into into the beginning levels of the game, and splits at about midway though the campaign. Consisting of 15 songs of longer length, disc one runs slightly longer than disc two. Consequently, disc two is broken up into the latter levels of the game, while including four bonus tracks. One of these bonus tracks is the music present in the E3 2006 Trailer with the exception of the dialog. Composed of music entirely in-game, from start to finish, the story of Halo 3 is played out in musical form. Disc One # Luck - 3:25 (Arrival) # Released - 5:20 (Sierra 117) # Infiltrate - 3:50 (Sierra 117) # Honorable Intentions - 2:46 (Crow's Nest) # Last of the Brave - 3:58 (Crow's Nest) # Brutes (Music) - 5:07 (Crow's Nest) # Out of Shadow - 4:37 (Tsavo Highway) # To Kill a Demon - 3:44 (Tsavo Highway) # This is Our Land - 4:00 (The Storm) # This is the Hour - 2:08 (The Storm) # Dread Intrusion - 5:25 (Floodgate) # Follow Our Brothers - 3:25 (Floodgate) # Farthest Outpost - 5:14 (The Ark) # Behold a Pale Horse - 5:38 (The Ark) # Edge Closer - 3:03 (The Ark) Disc Two # Three Gates - 4:34 (The Covenant) # Black Tower - 6:03 (The Covenant) # One Final Effort - 3:08 (The Covenant) # Gravemind - 5:22 (The Covenant) # No More Dead Heroes - 5:01 (Cortana) # Keep What You Steal - 2:36 (Cortana) # Halo Reborn - 3:59 (Halo) # Greatest Journey - 4:52 (Halo) # Tribute - 2:52 (Ending) # Roll Call - 5:58 (Ending) # Wake Me When You Need Me - 2:19 (Ending) # Legend - 0:40 (Ending) # Choose Wisely - 1:19 (Bonus) # Movement - 0:27 (Bonus) # Never Forget - 3:07 (Bonus) # Finish the Fight - 2:27 (Bonus) # LvUrFR3NZ - 2:18 (Hidden song by Princeton) Additional information *'Original composition:' Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori *'Sound design:' Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori *'Arrangement:' Martin O'Donnell and Michael Salvatori *'Label:' Sumthing Else Musicworks *'Performance:' Martin O'Donnell, Michael Salvatori, LvUrFR3NZ, Full Orchestra Remixed Tracks Quite a few songs on the soundtrack are re-mixed and re-mastered versions of songs that appeared in Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2. Halo 1 Remixes Songs from Halo 1 that were remixed are: *"On a Pale Horse" redone as "Behold a Pale Horse". *"Brothers in Arms" redone as "Follow Our Brothers". *"Enough Dead Heroes" redone as "No More Dead Heroes" and "Honorable Intentions". *The song played when you first encounter Hunters, redone as "Brutes". *"Perchance to Dream" redone as "Dream Again". *"A Walk in the Woods" redone as "Another Walk in the Woods". *"Halo 1 Theme" redone as "To Kill a Demon". *The remix of the "Mjolnir theme" from "Truth and Reconciliation Suite" redone as "Greatest Journey". *The beginning of "Truth and Reconciliation Suite" redone as a part of the track "Behold a Pale Horse". *The ending of "Truth and Reconciliation Suite" has been remade into "Movement", the Soundtrack for the Halo 3 Starry Night Trailer. *"Under Cover of Night" Redone in "Greatest Journey", "Halo Reborn" and the middle of "Brutes". Halo 2 Remixes Songs from Halo 2 that were remixed are: *"Leonidas" redone as "Leonidas Returns". *"Unforgotten" redone as "Never Forget". *The beginning of "High Charity Suite" redone in "Black Tower". *A part of "Broken Gates" redone in "Out of Shadow" *Another part of "Broken Gates" redone in a part of "Dread Intrusion" *A portion of "Roll Call" is a remix of "In Amber Clad". Trivia * To hear more about this album listen to the September 20th Bungie Podcast. *When played in reverse, Black Tower on Disc 2 plays a cryptic message from the Gravemind, different than the one heard on the Halo 2: Original Soundtrack.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OdrHJ_si6jk&feature=related. The quotes reflect several lines from T.S. Elliot's poem, The Hollow Menhttp://www.geocities.com/Paris/LeftBank/9824/hollow.html; which is the original source of Cortana's famous words; "This is the way the world ends." *On the soundtrack's official website, brief samples of each song can be heard. *On the song Gravemind, the size is often 117.7 KB. *You can listen to the soundtrack here. *You can also listen to some of the remixes here *The letters "TGAWAFAL" appear in the lower right-hand corner *There is a hidden track at the end of disc 2. See Also * Halo 3 * Halo: Original Soundtrack * Halo 2: Original Soundtrack Sources Category:The Real World Category:Halo Music Category:Music